Sleepwalking
by Katie 4 Clorith
Summary: Aeris sleepwalking leads her into an embarassing situation...Cloud's there though. Cloud x Aeris[of course!]


**Disclaimer:** I only own the idea. Characters and Places belong to SquareEnix

**

* * *

**

**Sleepwalking**

The window was only slightly open, allowing a draft inside the stifling hot room. Lying on top of the black, torn, and stained sheets was a man on his side, his deep, even breaths indicating that he was sleeping. His blonde hair was strewn all over the pillow, his hands tucked under his cheek and an almost child-like peaceful look of contentment on his face.

The thin black curtains fluttered slightly in the breeze and a few leaves rustled outside but other than that, there was no other sight or sound than that of the sleeping blonde. He did not hear the door handle creak down or the door being pushed open to reveal a brunette woman, her hair tied in a long ponytail that flowed down the back of her pink nightdress. Aeris Gainsborough had often entered Cloud Strife's room while he was awake, speaking to him until the need for sleep took her over, and she dismissed herself. However, this time was different and not only because Cloud was asleep but she was too. Or rather, she was sleepwalking.

The bed groaned with the extra weight as she knelt upon the mattress, suspending herself above the oblivious man below her for a moment before flopping down, her head hitting the pillow as a long sigh escaped her lips.

The bed shook ever so slightly, causing Cloud to groan and half open his eyes. The room looked just the same as it had before he had begun his slumber except the bed seemed a bit heavier. Slowly, he turned over, blinking in puzzlement when he saw Aerith spread out on top of his sheets, her eyes closed and breath even to show that she was sleeping. Cloud sat up, rubbing his eyes before he looked around the room to see if anybody else had decided to accompany him. But there was no one else there. He shifted slightly and brought his hand to rest on her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. However, he did not get the chance before she had turned and stood up, walking towards the door.

The Ex Soldier remained how he was for the moment, his brows furrowing together as the sleep still clouded his mind. It was not until she was pushing down that he suddenly placed everything together and realised she was sleepwalking. Panic hit him as he began to think that she could trip down the stairs and without a second thought, he leapt off the bed and raced out into the corridor in time to see her approaching the staircase. He stood dumbfounded, almost as if everything was happening in slow motion as she turned and walked to the edge of the top step.

Cloud snapped himself from his trance and ran forwards, his arms grabbing her waist just as her foot was about to touch the wooden surface. The sudden jerk of her body caused her to awaken with a gasp and it took a moment to realise that somebody was dragging her away from the stairs with a strong hold around her waist. She turned and blinked in puzzlement as she locked eyes with Cloud, who released her once seeing that she was awake.

"What…why?"

"You were sleepwalking," he explained. "You climbed into my bed."

"I did!" she cried holding her blushing cheeks, her eyes widening. He nodded and gave a small shrug in answer. "Oh God, I'm sorry Cloud!" she muttered giving an embarrassed chuckle. Cloud remained how he was, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "You couldn't help it."

She nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

Cloud gave one of his rare half-smiles and made his way back into his room. Once he had closed the door and settled himself underneath the covers again, he was surprised that he felt a little alone without Aeris there.

As if on cue, there was a knock at his door and when opened, the flower girl stood there, wringing her hands together in a nervous manner.

"Um, can I…stay here tonight?" she asked softly, a light blush covering her cheeks. Cloud stared for a moment, unable to think of anything to say. Seeing his confusion, she gave a small smile.

"It's just…I'm scared I'll have a nightmare again. It always happens after I've been sleepwalking, or so Mom used to say," she explained. Cloud gave a small sigh and opened the door wider.

"Well, you looked after me when I had a nightmare," he replied.

"This would be the second time you've done it for me though," she said. "You don't have to."

"I want to," he answered before he could stop himself, a blush instantly covering his cheeks. She smiled wider and finally stepped into his room, letting him close the door behind them.

"Thank you," she whispered softly, sitting on the edge of his bed. Cloud smiled.

"You're welcome," he replied equally quiet before settling down beside her.

* * *


End file.
